


Xena-Krwling

by KittyCat8192



Category: Linkin Park, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCat8192/pseuds/KittyCat8192
Summary: All scenes in black/white are flashbacks and anything in color are the present.THE STORY: Gabrielle has attacked Eve and Xena, without thinking, kills her. After realizing what she has done, she begins to lose herself and Ares sucks her back into the life of a ruthless killer and even tries to marry her. She is losing her mind and memories keep flooding her mind and she just wants to be with Gabrielle again. She tries to end her life and Ares stops her; he has something to tell her.





	Xena-Krwling




End file.
